Evaluate the effectiveness of information services provided to specialists in communicative disorders by MEDLINE. Objectives are to determine: the information needs of various specialists in the field of communicative disorders and whether MEDLINE meets the needs of research and clinical specialists; which information needs are not met by MEDLINE; whether communicative disorders specialists can develop and conduct their own individualized literature searches on a computer terminal connected to the MEDLINE Data Base; and whether direct access or TIS assistance is most satisfactory for serving the needs of communicative disorders specialists.